With the advent of Smart Grid technology and Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) utility companies now have an opportunity to analyze the actual energy consumption patterns of their customers. AMI data may be collected by so-called smart meters. A smart meter is a device that can be installed at the customer's premises that collects, periodically, consumption of electric energy and automatically communicates this collected information to the utility company. A smart meter may be configured to collect energy consumption information in certain intervals, e.g., in intervals of an hour or less.
The analysis of consumption patterns based on actual AMI data represents a major technical challenge due to the sheer scale of the problem: millions of customers multiplied by energy consumption reading occurring as often as at fifteen minute intervals. As a result, marketing departments of utility companies have to rely on simple consumption measurements (such as, e.g., average monthly energy consumption by a customer) and master data attributes (such as, e.g., geographical location of a customer) that does not allow for an easy way to compare the efficiency of energy usage by different customers.